Such cleaning lances are typically used in SB car wash installations. In such SB washing installations, first foam is applied to the vehicle by means of a foaming brush and then the actual washing of the vehicle is performed with a washing fluid, which is sprayed onto the vehicle under high pressure with a high-pressure lance. This washing process frequently requires that two different lances, namely one lance for applying foam and one high-pressure lance for applying the washing fluid under high pressure, are made available at the SB washing installations. The two lances are respectively supplied with foam or washing fluid via separate supply lines and separate ceiling rotary devices. Therefore the handling is difficult and awkward. In particular, the supply hoses for the foam and for the washing fluid for the two lances interfere with each other and can lead to mix-ups of the supply hoses.
To prevent this result, cleaning lances have already been proposed, which are equipped with two nozzles, namely a foaming nozzle and a high-pressure nozzle, in order to be able to perform both the foam application and also the high-pressure washing with a single lance. Because different nozzle shapes and geometries are necessary for the high-pressure washing and the foam application, for the realization of the desired double function, it is necessary that the cleaning lance can be switched between two positions, namely a first position for the foam application and a second position for the high-pressure washing. For this purpose, from the state of the art cleaning lances with switchable nozzle arrangements are known, with which both the foam application and also the high-pressure washing can be performed. Such nozzle arrangements for cleaning devices, which can be switched between a high-pressure position and a low-pressure position, are known, for example, from DE 102 57 783 B3 and EP 0 146 795 B1.
In the known nozzle arrangements, it has proven to be a disadvantage that switching from the low-pressure position into the high-pressure position must be performed manually. This is because, on one hand, the nozzle arrangements cannot be switched automatically from one position to the other position and, on the other hand, it must also be guaranteed that in the low-pressure position, in which the foam application is to be performed, a supply of air into the cleaning lance should be guaranteed in order to generate a cleaning foam.
Therefore, the invention is based on the problem of presenting a cleaning lance, with which both a foam application and also a high-pressure washing can be performed, without requiring manual switching of the operating function of the cleaning lance on the cleaning lance itself. Furthermore, the cleaning lance should guarantee an effective foam formation within the nozzle tube.